Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional auxiliary light for a tool disclosed in TW Publication No. 386966 contains a base 11, a light set with two bulbs 12, and a tool lamp 10 comprised of two conductive magnet elements 13, 14. The base 11 is connected with the light set and includes the two bulbs 12 fixed on an outer end surface thereof and an inversely V-shaped slot 111 defined thereon to receive the two conductive magnet elements 13, 14. The two conductive magnet elements 13, 14 are obliquely opposite to each other and electrically couple with the light set to form two unconducted electrical contacts. The tool lamp 10 matches with a hand tool 20 with an electric conductivity and is attached on the hand tool 20 by using the two conductive magnet elements 13, 14, and the hand tool 20 contacts with the two conductive magnet elements 13, 14 to turn on the two bulbs 12 of the light set, thus illuminating lights. Besides, the tool lamp 10 allows being removed so that the two conductive magnet elements 13, 14 leave from the hand tool 20 to break the circuit, thereby turning off the two bulbs 12 of the light set. However, a turning on/off of the tool lamp 10 still has the following defects:
1. The two bulbs 12 are turned on or off by attaching the two conductive magnet elements 13, 14 on the hand tool 20 or removing the two conductive magnet elements 13, 14 from the hand tool 20 repeatedly, thus having inconvenient operation.
2. After removing the tool lamp 10, it is placed carelessly, thus losing the tool lamp 10 easily.
3. When the tool lamp 10 is attached on the hand tool 20, a light illumination angle of the tool lamp 10 can not be adjusted based on using requirement.
4. The tool lamp 10 electrically conducts with the hand tool 20 by ways of the two conductive magnet elements 13, 14 to turn on the two bulbs 12. But if other tools or objects do not have electric conductivity or magnetism, they can not match with the tool lamp 10, thus limiting usage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.